


Image

by Nemesis (ThetaSigma), ThetaSigma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/Nemesis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda changes John's contact name in the phone again and sees something in the phone she was really never meant to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Image

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidewinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/gifts).



> Mentions events from [Finding Out](archiveofourown.org/works/5946208). For [sidewinder](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder) as a quick pick-me-up

Amanda looked around quickly. Fin was nowhere around, and she picked up his phone. She knew he knew it was her who kept changing John’s contact name in his phone, but she hadn’t been actually _caught_ doing it yet and didn’t intend to be.

Hm, what to put it as? She had done Dear, Darling, Sweetums, Honey (with terrible consequences), Sugar Bear, Sweetie, Lovey-Dove, Baby Doll, and Sweetheart. She had stayed away from putting John in as ‘Babe’ or even ‘Baby’, knowing that that was Fin’s actual pet name for John and this was meant to be a silly joke. It surprised her that John wasn’t actually in as Babe, but she never questioned it, and she never crossed _that_ line.

Kitten, maybe? 

She hovered over his contact name and started entering it.

The phone chimed with an incoming photo and she went to close it so she could finish changing the name. Her finger slipped, though, and it opened.

“ _Holy shit_!” John was… Jesus. She closed the picture quickly and finished entering Kitten, then put the phone down, trying to erase the image from her mind.

John had been in a fucking _corset_ and a collar and a leash and ruby red lipstick and oh God, she was going to have _nightmares_ about this. There had been a glimpse of a skirt, too, and seriously, a _corset_. Jesus H. Christ! She had seen enough to see the accompanying text, too, and she was trying to erase that from her memory as well. _You better get home soon. All dressed up and nowhere to go and you know I’m hard for you my love. Come home for your pet and fuck my ass good. Maybe I’ll show you my special trick again._

She firmly did not want to know what _that_ was and resolved never, ever, _ever_ to mess with John’s contact name again. 

Minutes passed, many of them, most of which Amanda spent talking herself out of running out of the squad room for a drink. She was perfectly fine with Fin and John’s relationship, and had even known they were pretty kinky (she had a sense about these things), but she had firmly never wanted to _see_ John in any kind of getup. (Fin, on the other hand… yeah, she knew he was spoken for, and she did like John, but she still found him extraordinarily sexy).

Fin came back in and glanced at his phone. “You changed it… Oh my god.” He swallowed hard. “Uh, can you cover for me, Amanda? John’s… uh, not feeling well.”

“I bet he isn’t,” Amanda teased, still bright red, not that Fin noticed, shoving his phone in his pocket and rushing out the door.

She dropped her head back on the desk. She knew she could _never_ tell Fin, and she’d have to come up with a really good reason as to why she no longer touched his phone, but she was not risking intercepting another message like _that_.


End file.
